


Come and Knock on Our Door

by Andromytta



Series: SPN Poly Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: When Claire thinks she's caught both of her dads cheating on each other, she's determined to get to the bottom of it, even if it puts her Moondor wedding on hold.





	Come and Knock on Our Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo. Square filled: Menage a Trois.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader witchofletters without whom, this work would have no title.

Claire Lafitte walked into the coffee shop twisting her long blonde braid around her fingers, her deep blue eyes shone with something unidentifiable. When she plopped down at the table across from her two best friends, Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran, they immediately knew something was wrong. Charlie took her hand and Kevin stroked her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Kevin asked.

Claire took a deep breath. “I saw…well, I saw my papa across the street having lunch with a very attractive man who was most definitely not my dad. And they were holding hands.” She emphasized certain words with the Cajun dialect she picked up from her papa, despite being born and growing up in Pontiac, Illinois.

“I’m sure it was nothing,” Charlie tried to assure her. “Your papaya would never do that to your daddio. They love each other.”

“Oh, no, it was definitely something.” Claire shoved her phone at her friends, where she had taken a picture of a particularly intimate moment between her papa and the other man.

“Whoa!” Charlie exclaimed, her hazel eyes sparkling. “I might not be into dick, but that guy is hot enough for me to consider reconsidering.”

Kevin nodded. “I second that emotion.”

“Not helping!” Claire practically screamed at them.

“I know. We’re sorry,” they said practically in unison, and dropping their heads in shame. They each wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

Claire dropped her head to the table. “This sucks,” she mumbled into the wood. “What should I do? Should I tell dad?”

Charlie rubbed her back. “I don’t know, Sweetie.”

“Yes, you should,” Kevin offered.

Claire lifted her head off of the table, and she and Charlie stared at Kevin. “What? Why?” Charlie asked.

Kevin shrugged. “Because he has a right to know.”

“I think Kevin is right.” Claire agreed.

“You do?” Kevin asked, dumbfounded. Neither girl ever usually agreed with him.

“Yes.” Claire nodded. “Even if it means I’ll become a child of divorce. I thought divorce was supposed to be lower among homosexual couples!” Claire groaned and dropped her head to the table again with a quiet thunk.

Kevin and Charlie looked at each other over Claire’s back, both of them at a loss as to how to comfort their friend. Finally, Charlie spoke up. “I guess this would be a bad time to go over the plans for our Moondor wedding?”

Claire lifted her head long enough to shoot a glare in Charlie’s general direction. “Uh, yeah.” She plopped her head down again.

Charlie and Kevin tried for a while to cheer up their distraught friend, before calling an early end to their coffee date, and Claire went home to talk to her dad about what she saw. She could just hear the gravelly timbre of her dad’s voice coming from his home office. When she walked down the hall, she found that his door was open, so she walked in only to find him towards the end of a phone conversation.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said in his deep grumble. “See you Saturday, Babe.”

Claire hurried out of his office without a sound and raced to her room. She turned on her computer and loaded Skype as quickly as she could. A group chat with Charlie and Kevin was certainly in order. As soon as everyone was ready, Charlie immediately asked, “Well, what happened when you told him?”

“I didn’t tell him,” Claire said miserably.

“Why not?” Kevin asked.

“Because my dad was on the phone with someone else, who wasn’t my papa!”

“Ooookaaaaay,” the two said simultaneously.

“He called that person ‘Babe.’ He never calls Papa ‘Babe.’”

“So are your parents cheating on each other?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t even know!” Claire said as she flopped onto her bed. She couldn’t see her friends anymore, having left her laptop on her desk, but at least she could hear them.

“What are you going to do?” That was Kevin.

“Do you think I know?” Claire spat. “This, this isn’t supposed to happen. My parents are happy. They love each other. They’re always being gross. That’s a sign of love, right?”

“Your dads really are gross,” Charlie agreed. “That’s why none of this makes any sense. You need to investigate further.”

“Oh, I will,” Claire said with determination, sitting up in her bed. “Dad is seeing this other person on Saturday, so I’ll just have to sneak back in the house then, and catch him in the act!”

“But we’re supposed to get Moondor married!” Charlie whined. “Or something less selfish…” she cut herself off.

“I know, Charles. I’m sorry. But that’s exactly why no one will be expecting me! I’ll catch them by surprise!”

“It is a solid plan,” Kevin pointed out.

Claire and her friends got cut off by the sound of a deep Cajun voice bellowing up from downstairs. “Castiel, Claire! I’m home. And I brought dinner!”

“Shit, guys, I gotta go! See you at school tomorrow.”

“Bye, Claire,” Kevin said.

“Bye,” Charlie added.

When Claire made it downstairs, both of her dads were already at the dinner table. Benny was at the head of the table, with Cas sitting immediately to his right, and they were holding hands and talking in a soft, intimate manner. Claire couldn’t believe these were the same two people she caught with other men just a few hours ago. What was going on in her life?

She cleared her throat loudly to declare her presence at the table. “So, what’s for supper? It smells great.” Claire tried desperately to make herself sound normal.

“It should. It’s my famous seafood jambalaya, which I do believe happens to be my little girl’s favorite.” Benny said with a good natured chuckle.

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Papa.”

“You’ll always be our little girl,” Castiel said in Benny’s defense.

“See, you ain’t got no say in the matter,” Benny said. He gave his husband a quick peck on the lips in thanks.

“Could you two not be gross at the dinner table? We talked about this.” Claire said, sounding much more like a parent than anyone’s little girl.

“We paid for this dinner table, and the food on it. We’ll be as gross as we want,” Castiel declared.

“I’m moving in with Charlie and Kevin.” Claire threatened, as she did most nights when her dads were being gross.

“I highly doubt Mrs. Tran wants another teenager to feed,” Cas pointed out logically, as he did most nights when she made that threat. (Kevin’s mom adopted Charlie when they were nine and her parents were killed by a drunk driver. The three had been friends pretty much since then.)

“Mrs. Tran adores me.” Claire said.

“That’s just because she don’t have to live with ya,” Benny teased.

“Hey, you love me.” Claire pouted.

“We have to. We’re your parents. It’s the law,” Castiel teased.

Claire huffed. “Yeah, well, I hate you both.” The slight smile on her lips betrayed her words. It was nice to engage in their normal teasing banter; even though Claire was convinced her family was falling apart. They ate in comfortable silence after that.

As they enjoyed dessert (which was a nice pecan pie, the one and only thing Castiel was capable of cooking) the resumed normal family type conversation. Her parents asked Claire about her day, what she did in school, and if she had any homework. She asked how work was, asking Benny if he had any odd customers who wanted to talk to the chef and how Castiel’s latest novel was progressing, until finally the subject of Saturday came up.

“So,” Castiel started, “Saturday is the big day, right? Yours and Charlie’s Moondor wedding?”

“Well, technically, Celeste, Queen of Moons is scheduled to wed Clarice, her finest knight. But yes.” Claire explained, and then added, “Too bad you can’t come. This may be the only wedding you get to see me in.”

Cas and Benny exchanged a look before Cas answered. “I know, dear. But we explained to you weeks ago that Benny can’t take a Saturday off from the restaurant, and I have an important meeting with my editor. I wish we could go. I’m pretty sure your papa would look just smashing in a tunic and tights.” He smirked at his husband.

“Ew. Ew. Ew. Now I need brain bleach!” Claire said, covering her ears dramatically.

Her fathers just laughed heartily at her discomfort. Even after all these years, Castiel and Benny Lafitte were still madly in love, and they weren’t afraid to flaunt it, even in front of their kid. In fact, they were flaunting so much that Claire was starting to rethink all of her suspicions. So much so, that later that night, she was about to call Charlie and tell her that the wedding was back on…Until she saw the picture of her papa with that other man again. Then, the memory of her dad’s phone call came roaring back, and she knew she’d need to investigate. First, she’d make sure Papa was at his restaurant, and then she’d see what Dad was up to at home with “Babe.” She’d get to the bottom of this that was for sure!

Saturday rolled around, and when Mrs. Tran came by to pick her up, Claire rolled her duffle bag, filled the brim with her Moondor garb to the door, like she’d done two weekends a month since she was thirteen. Kevin helped her put her suitcase in the trunk of the car, and she slid into the backseat with Charlie. As they pulled out of her driveway, Mrs. Tran looked at her through the rearview mirror.

“The kids told me what was going on, honey. I find it very hard to believe that your dads would be unfaithful. Those two love each other. I was at their wedding, I should know.”

Claire smiled at her. “I know, you’re probably right. But I have to know for sure. Thanks for going along with this, Mrs. Tran.”

“Of course. I have to do it, if for no other reason than for you to get peace of mind. You may not technically be one of my kids, but I love you like one of them, and if this is what you need, then I’ll help as much as I can.”

Their first stop was the Gumbo Shack. Despite the name, it was actually a four star restaurant specializing in Cajun and Creole cuisine. Benny was the head chef, and co-owner with his and Cas’s good friend, Meg Masters, who was working as maître d this busy Saturday afternoon.

 “Hey Kiddo,” Meg greeted when Claire walked in. Meg and Claire were also close, as Meg had donated her eggs and womb in order for Claire to be born. (Both her dads contributed DNA, so there would be no way to know who was biologically hers.)

“Hey Meg. Is Papa too busy to see me for a minute?”

Meg tilted her head and squinted her eyes, a gesture of confusion she must have picked up from Castiel. “Your Papa asked for today off. Some romantic blech with your Dad.”

“Oh really? He told me he was working, that’s why they couldn’t come to my Moondor wedding! Did he say what he and Dad would be up to?”

“Uh, no,” Meg rolled her eyes. “And I didn’t ask. I love those two morons to death, but I do not need to know what they get up to behind closed doors.”

“Hmmm. Well, that’s certainly interesting.” Claire stretched out the last word. She turned to leave, but then turned back to Meg. “Hey, don’t tell either of them I was here, ok?”

“Sure thing, Kiddo,” Meg said, and dismissed Claire as if she’d already lost interest in the entire situation.

Claire slid back into the car, and everyone greeted her with an expectant, “Well?”

“Well, according to Meg, Papa asked for today off for a ‘romantic blech’ with Dad! But Dad has plans with ‘Babe,’ whoever the hell that is! It is time to go home and get some answers!” Claire said definitively, leaving Mrs. Tran no choice but to drive back to Claire’s house.

When Claire walked in, the downstairs was quiet and dark, so she slowly ascended the stairs up towards the bedroom, and that’s when she heard it, sounds she didn’t even want to describe coming from her parents’ bedroom. Absolutely convinced that she did not want to see what was going on behind that door, but unable to stop herself, she pushed the door open with quiet pressure. She quickly announced her presence by shouting, “My eyes! My eyes!” As she had just walked in to see both of her parents wrapped around the same man, the beautiful man with green eyes and freckles that she had seen at the café with her Papa, the man both Kevin and Charlie said could make them reconsider their dick embargo.

Benny and Castiel, frozen with surprise, and perhaps embarrassment, said nothing. The man, however, had no such qualms. “Hi there. I’m Dean. You must be Claire.” He gave her a cocky half smile.

“Brain bleach. ALL THE BRAIN BLEACH!” Claire shouted as she slammed the door and ran to her room. Charlie and Kevin were already on Skype waiting for her.

“So, what happened?” Charlie asked.

“I walked in on both of my parents making love to the same man!” She exclaimed dramatically, slammed her laptop shut, and buried herself in her pillows.

An indeterminate amount of time later, there was a soft knock on Claire’s door. “May I come in?” A gravelly voice asked from the other side.

Claire sighed heavily and said, “I guess. But you better be wearing clothes!”       

“I am,” Castiel said before pushing the door open. He was…mostly…wearing clothes. He had his ratty blue bathrobe on loosely over his boxer briefs. “Care to explain what just happened?”

“Yeah. I walked in on my parents making love to the same man!”

“Um, yes, I am aware. I was there. But why? Aren’t you supposed to be in Moondor this weekend?”

“Weren’t you supposed to be in a meeting with your editor?” Claire shot back.

“Touche.” Cas responded. “Would it help if I told you Dean is my editor?”

“Ha!” Claire said. “I’ve met your editor. That gross guy named Marv.”

“Well, technically Dean does work for him…”

Claire rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay, fine. Dean is…Dean is…Well, Dean is mine and Benny’s boyfriend.” Cas finally explained, practically in one breath.

“You and Papa have a boyfriend? What? Why?!”

Cas sat down on the edge of Claire’s bed and dropped his head into his hands. “Ugh. How do I explain this to an eighteen year old?”

“Um, with words. Words usually help.” Claire said, sitting up herself and crossing her arms.

Cas sighed heavily. “Okay, words. Well, you see, um…your Papa and I are…well, we’re polyamorous. We have a lot of love and enjoy sharing it with other people.”

Claire just stared at him with wide blue eyes.

“This really bothers you, doesn’t it?” Castiel asked with concern.

“What bothers me is that A. You both lied to me and B. I thought you were both cheating on each other because I caught you each in the act with that Dean guy!” Claire exclaimed.

Cas was momentarily flustered by that information. “What? You what? You caught us?”

Claire shoved her phone at her dad. “Yep, I saw that, and then when I came home to tell you about it, I heard you on the phone with a ‘Babe.’ You’d never call Papa ‘Babe.’”

Castiel chuckled at that. “Well, I suppose you do have a point. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” He struggled to form the next words. “Your Papa and I, well, once you were born we had both agreed to try the whole monogamy thing. We hadn’t met anyone we wanted to bring into our relationship anyway, not for a long time. Not since Meg…” Castiel sounded a bit wistful, reminiscing about Meg.

“Ew! I do not need to know what you and Papa and Aunt Meg may or may not have gotten up to a bajillion years ago! Haven’t I been traumatized enough for one day?”

“Yes, I suppose you have,” Cas chuckled again.

Claire squinted her eyes and tilted her head, considering her dad seriously for a moment. “So, what made you change your mind?”

Cas got quiet and thoughtful for a few minutes, weighing his words carefully before saying them. “It was Dean. He made us change our minds.”

“He must be something special for you to be lying to me,” Claire grumped.

“You’re right, we shouldn’t have lied, and I’m sorry.” Cas patted her on the foot. “We just,...we didn’t want to say anything to you until we knew it was serious. This weekend was going to be the deciding factor, actually.”

“Lovely. So what’s so special about this Dean guy?”

Cas got a goofy little smile on his face when he started talking about Dean. “Well, the first thing Benny and I noticed about him was that he’s well, he’s really hot.”

“Ew.”

Again, Cas chuckled. “But he’s so more than that. He’s really into food and he likes to cook, so that’s something your Papa gets to share with him. Lord knows, I’m pretty much a disaster in the kitchen, and you’re not much better.” Claire actually managed a small smile at that. “Also, he’s a writer, so he and I have that in common. I wasn’t lying when I said he works for Marv. He’s a copy editor, but also a writer and is hoping to be published soon. But there’s other things too, that make him unique. He has things that enhance our relationship.”

“Do I even want to know?” Claire wrinkled her nose and tucked her chin, bracing herself for more gross information.

“I don’t mean like that. He’s a mechanic, which is something neither of us are good at. He’s great with kids. He’s got a younger brother and helps out with the nieces and nephews whenever he can. Oh, and Claire, you might even like him too. Dean is into that LARPing thing that Papa and I don’t really understand.”

Claire gave him a weak glare. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Well, why don’t you come be the judge of that now? Papa and Dean are making brunch. Come down and eat and get to know him.”

Claire sighed heavily. “If I must.”

“Yes, you must. Come on.”

When they got downstairs, they were hit by the scents of a big breakfast. Claire sat at the far end of the table, since the old dudes seemed to have congregated at the other end. Before sitting down, Benny placed a plate in front of Claire, overloaded with her favorite breakfast foods: chocolate chip waffles with raspberry coulee and whipped cream, maple glazed bacon and eggs over easy, with an iced vanilla latte. (When you grow up with a chef, Eggos and coffee just don’t cut it.)

Despite her general annoyance and grossed-outness from the situation, Claire couldn’t deny she was starving. Since she never made it to Moondor, she missed the Queen’s breakfast feast. She immediately dug into her waffles. “Wow, Papa, these are even more delicious than usual.” She said before she could stop herself.

“Thanks, cher. But Dean made ‘em,” he said easily, never looking up from the paper.

Claire stared down at her plate like it had personally offended her. “Gross.”

“I thought you said they were good?” Castiel reprimanded her.

She sighed heavily. “It’s not the food that’s gross. It’s this situation.”

“You weren’t supposed to be home,” Benny pointed out.

Claire rolled her eyes. Didn’t she just have this conversation with the other one? “And you were supposed to be at work. It’s not my fault that you guys lied to me and that you suck at sneaking around, so I had to take measures to find out what was going on!”

“What are you talking about?” Benny asked, and then turned to Cas. “What is she talking about?”

“Apparently she saw you having lunch with Dean the other day and then overheard me on the phone with him.”

“Also,” Claire interrupted, “I can’t believe you’d rather do…this,” she gestured at them, “than come to Moondor for my LARP wedding.” She crossed her arms and pouted.

It dawned on Cas and Benny at approximately the same time what this was really all about. Benny was the first one to come around to Claire’s side of the table. “Oh, cher, we didn’t mean it like that. This was just the only time we had to all be together. I’m sorry.”

Cas came around her other side. “Clearly we weren’t thinking. Sorry, sweetie.”

 “No, you weren’t.” Claire said, crossing her arms over her chest again, squirming away from her fathers’ touches. “Now, may I be excused? I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Yeah, sure,” Cas answered miserably.

Claire went up to her room and slammed her door. She started writing a lengthy email to Charlie and Kevin, telling them what was going on. There were no computers allowed in Moondor, so she knew they wouldn’t even see it until they had a break and could visit the tech tent. But she had to tell somebody, and they were her best friends.

About an hour later, there was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she said moodily, expecting one of her dads coming to apologize again. The person who came in her room was the last one she expected.

“Hey, Claire. Can we talk for a minute?” Dean asked as he stood hesitantly just outside the door.

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” she said, turning back around in her desk chair and staring at her blank computer screen.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, don’t be too mad at your dads, okay? This…this was actually my idea. When they told me you’d be gone for the weekend, I figured it would be a good time for us to, well, you know…”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Right. But anyway, we kinda wanted to see how this weekend went before your dads were ready to introduce me…we wanted to make sure this was going to work…I’m not making much sense here. This whole thing is new to me…Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I’ll go now…” Dean started to leave, but then added, “By the way, I loved my time in Moondor. Maybe I’ll go back some weekend.” With that, he walked out and closed her door.

Claire turned around in her chair and just stared at her door. How dare he? That was the thought she couldn’t get past, even though she didn’t really know how to finish that thought.

 

 

***

 

Back downstairs, Cas and Benny were finishing cleaning up. “So, how did it go?” Cas asked when Dean reappeared.

Dean shrugged. “Who knows? Although I’m fairly sure she hates me.” He pouted. He really, really liked these two men, more than anyone else he’d been with, and he wanted to be in their lives, but if their kid didn’t like him, he knew that was a deal breaker.

“Claire can be a bit surly,” Benny said.

“Understatement,” Cas added, “And she gets that from you.”

“Regardless,” Benny continued, glaring at his husband. “I highly doubt she hates you. Despite her frosty demeanor, which if she gets it from anyone, it’s obviously her Daddy, I think Claire is incapable of hating anyone.”

“First time for everything,” Dean mumbled as he dropped into a stool in front of the breakfast bar.

Benny and Cas came around to Dean’s side of the room, and each of them wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “She’ll come around, just wait,” one of them whispered reassuringly.

At that moment, Claire stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen and announced in a dramatic teenaged girl voice, “I’m still pissed that you guys lied to me, but I’m not going to take it out on Dean. I’ll find a reason to dislike him that’s unique to him. Thank you, and goodnight.” With that, she ascended the stairs, leaving the three men utterly surprised and confused.

“Well, I think that’s the closest thing to a stamp of approval as you’re going to get,” Cas said dryly after a minute or two.

Dean shrugged. “Guess I’ll take it.”

 

***

 

A month later, Queen Celeste and her knight in shining armor Clarice were finally wed in front of all of Moondor’s elite, with Claire’s dads among the honored guest. Celeste was escorted down the aisle by her handmaiden, Kevin of Tran (So Kevin sucked at coming up with a creative Moondor name. He wasn’t the only one.) Clarice was escorted by a former handmaiden of the Queen of Moondor, Dean of Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr


End file.
